Fantasy Fulfillment
by bluerain1984
Summary: A couple of Professor indulge in a little... fantasizing. Gift for a Friend of mine! Sinistra/Snape pairing!


Author's Note: This is a one-shot that I promised to write for a friend of mine. To motivate my friend to finish an important project, in exchange, I'd do a story about our favorite Professors. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fantasy Fulfillment<p>

She let out a shriek as the cauldron began to bubble over. She backed away and while the foam oozed its way down the side of the cauldron, melting the pewter slightly as it made its way to the table, the dark figure stealthily walked up behind her.

"Evanesco," his silky voice said, and with a quick swish of his wrist, the cauldron was emptied, though not unmarred from the mishap. Dark eyes like roasted black coffee looked at the unfortunate witch, and he spoke again. "That is the fifth time you have ruined that brew. If you cannot finish a simple potion for your detention, young lady I will have to find another form of... discipline to use."

The witch turned, her eyes wide and her lips parted slightly, obviously nervous. Her chest heaved and the small vein in her neck visibly pulsed quickly. She asked timidly, her voice breathy, "W-what will you do, Professor?"

"I'm going to," Severus Snape replied, reaching his right hand out, and taking a section of the witch's long, soft hair in to his fingers and letting it fall from them in a slow, fluid motion, while he moved closer still, until his long, lean body was pressed flush to her own slender frame. "To..." He stopped, then let out a long sigh and backed away from her, running his hand through his lank and greasy hair in frustration. "Aurora, I can't go through with this."

Aurora Snape (nee Sinistra) looked at her husband with confusion. "What? But you promised me! We took so long to plan it, Severus. Do you know how many favors I had to call in to get Pomona to lure Horace out to the Greenhouses so we could get this classroom?" Aurora crossed her arms over her chest, and she turned. Poor woman had had to promise to chart all the proper star alignments for the next harvesting season so that Pomona could be able to find the absolute best times to sow more plants and herbs for the school and the woman's own personal garden. It would require nights and nights of observation and writing down possible predictions of weather patterns and insect infestations.

"I know, love, but I can't! I feel like a damn pervert," Severus argued. "You could have at least not put on the uniform."

"What's wrong with it?" Aurora asked. "Its my old Seventh Year uniform. Do you know what I went through to dig it out?" She was counting her blessings that the uniform still fit her well.

"Its nice," Severus said. "...Oh bugger, its sexy, and I feel like a monster for thinking it," he grumbled, sitting down on a work bench and pinching the high arch of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

Aurora shook her head. Poor Severus. Even after she'd figured out the truth of his allegiances, and found him, and kept the man from dying from that horrid snake's venom and bites, she could never get over how guarded he made himself. She had married him, and that alone should have showed him how much she loved him, and trusted him, and thought of him. Yet he still kept himself bottled up and reserved. She walked over to him, her hips swaying slightly and causing her school-girl's skirt to swish as she moved. Aurora then bent down, at her waist, and put her hands on her husband's broad shoulders.

"Severus Tobias Snape," she said sternly, making him look up. "You are the man that I love. I could never think of you as a monster." She then slowly and gently pushed him up to sitting, and arranged herself to sit across his hard thighs. Her arms slid around his shoulders, and she went on. "This isn't real. Its just a fantasy. A little dirty fantasy about a sexy, suave, and very dark and dangerously passionate teacher, trying to drive some sense in to his hopeless female student. However," she said as she ran her right hand along his cheek, her touch sweet and soft, "If you would rather have different sort of student with you, I could adjust the fantasy."

Severus' eyes looked in to Aurora's. Then the dark circles flicked toward where her hand was caressing him, and finally he moved them along her form, taking in her appearance. With her in this particular position, in Slytherin crested clothing and in this classroom, he did allow himself to wonder. Finally he asked her, "What sort of adjustment?"

"Rather than being the hopeless and timid little witch," Aurora said, "With a sensual and experienced teacher, we can be," she shifted, straddling him now, her knees going to the bench while she pinned him back, until he was pressing against the side of the table, "The uninhibited, wild young witch who seduces her poor conservative, repressed, and very very desirable Professor." As she settled herself on to his lap, she dropped her head down and kissed his forehead.

Severus let out a long sigh, his eyes closing. It was a chaste kiss, placed somewhere innocent and unassuming and yet it sent a hot spike right down the center of his body. He could feel himself growing more 'enthralled' by this version of the fantasy as Aurora's sweet lips trailed from his forehead to his hooked nose. Then to his left cheek. To the corner of his mouth. Finally...

"Little minx," he breathed before his hands, which he had placed on the bench before, gripping at the wood until the knuckles turned white, shot up and caught her on either of her cheeks and he turned his head to catch her lips. She moaned against his mouth and her dark hair curtained around them as she sank against him, pressing her body to his.

Severus dropped his hands from her cheeks and he circled his arms around her thin waist. He'd never release this luscious witch. Never give up this precious thing that had offered friendship, compassion, acceptance, and love, when no other ever had. Not even Lily was as forgiving and warm as Aurora. She had become everything. In the darkness of his world, of death itself, she had become his guiding light. Without her, he would be nothing.

Aurora's fingers began to fly from their position on his back to his neck to begin the long unbuttoning of his tight cassock coat. Why the hell did he have to have so many buttons? She pulled away occasionally during their kissing, to breath, and whisper to him in encouragement, "Yes! Kiss me. Want me. Professor, I want you! Professor Snape, you're _**so**_ sexy! I can't think straight when you talk. Your voice makes me shiver. Your hands are so skilled! Use your hands, Professor, touch me and show me what you can do," she begged him as his hands slid up under her jumper, tugging at the blouse beneath until he had it pulled from her skirt's waist and he could touch her bare skin.

She managed to get his coat open and now had his shirt undone to the waist. Aurora's fingers slid in to his opened shirt, touching at his chest and rising up and down. She left his mouth at last and she looked at the scar. Oh, that awful scar. The proof of how far this man, for all he appeared so cold and hard and distant, would go in the name of love and redemption. As Severus released a long sigh against her ear, his fingers up on her back and unhooking the loops of her bra, Aurora pressed her mouth to the white, ragged skin of his scar. The man holding her let out a cry of shock and unexpected release as she began to suckle on his neck, her teeth leaving their own bruising mark upon him.

As Severus' fingers shifted, finally having gotten those damn hooks unfastened, he had a thought. He didn't know then that it was the exact same thought that his bride was having. A thought that was more fulfilling than any scenario, any imagining that either one of them could ever conjure up.

_'You are my fantasy.'_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this, gentle readers! ^.^ Happy fantasizing!<p> 


End file.
